The Next Assistant
by Forbiddendawn
Summary: Georgina was an ordinary girl until she was recruited by Mr Crepsley as his second assitant along with Darren . When her life is changed completely she has a choice; help to save the world or just stay normal. What will she do? Rated T just incase. Enjoy.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own The Darren Shan saga but I do own my OC Georgina and the madness of my words...oh and the plot :)

_(a/n) Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the wonderful Cirque du Fic! Sorry 'bout that just thought it would add a little bit of humor. Ok so basically this is my first Darren Shan fic and considering I haven't read all of the books I have had to get inspiration for the way the characters act from other people. Just thought I would apologize if there is any OOC moments. Hope you enjoy please read and review!  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It was a Monday morning, an _early _Monday morning at that. A bitter chill crept through the open window making me shiver. I groaned before rolling over, and unfortunately out of bed.

"Ow," I mumbled rubbing the back of my head.

I rolled over so that I was lying on my back before gazing up at the ceiling. Before long I came to the realisation that I had school and needed to get dressed. After throwing my clothes on I sprinted downstairs, popped the toast my mom had left out into my mouth, grabbed my copy of _The Darren Shan Saga: Cirque du freak_ and threw my bag onto my shoulder.

By the time I got to school I was already ten minutes late. "Sugar!" I mumbled as the teacher gazed up from the register.

"Glad you finally decided to show," she uttered while glaring at me. I smiled sheepishly before taking my seat and waited for first period to begin.

Our first class was study period. I took my seat in the hall and pulled out my laptop. Just as I was settling down to finish my essay on, 'What happened prior to the Second World War and why?' I felt something bounce off my head. It was a bit of paper. I leaned down to pick it up when I saw Alice grinning at me. I sighed and grinned back before unfolding the note.

_Mrs McLane has quit! Wonder who we'll have? _I looked up shocked and saw her shrug in consolation to what I had just read.

I was just about to question how on earth she even found this out – although I have to say she manages to amaze me _every_ day – when I heard the doors bang open as our new teacher strode to the front of the hall.

"Good morning girls," he announced clearly, "I am Mr. Vur Horston and I will be your new teacher."

At the sound of his name my head jerked upwards. I would know that name from anywhere. It was Larten Crepsley. Larten Crepsley the _vampire_. Not to mention his signature scar. I was sure it was him but how could I prove it?

The rest of the day flew by without a hitch. That was until Sports. Our coach decided to have us play a game of dodge ball. Luckily I wasn't _usually_ the source of terror, nor the target, but my friend, Emma, doesn't exactly have what we call a perfect aim. I managed to catch a glimpse of Mr Crepsley talking to our coach before I felt the ball collide with my head. Next thing I know I'm falling into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Bright. Lights. Above me.

I woke to blaring lights hanging from the ceiling. I rushed to sit up but a hand pushed me back down.

"I would not do that if I were you," a voice chuckled from beside me. Disorientated as I was I still managed to prop myself up, slower than I had the first time.

I groaned as I felt a pain strike my head. The voice chuckled again. As I turned I expected to see Emma or Alice instead I saw someone who definitely did _**not **_belong in a hospital – even if it is just the school one.

Larten Crepsley.

"Mr Cr-Horston," I croaked, "Not meaning to be rude but why are you here?"

He didn't seem to notice my mistake when starting his name or if he did he didn't mention it.

Mr Crepsley then began to explain about how he saw the ball fly and hit me in the head, although it wasn't the force of the ball that knocked me out, it was when I fell I just so happened to bang my head. He then explained how he had been the one to carry me up to the hospital wing.

After he had finished I groaned again at the thought of being carried. I heard him chuckle silently.

I rolled over onto my side so I was facing him. "Thanks Mr Crepsley." I mumbled, blushing. But my embarrassment was short lived as the horror of what I had called him swept over me, covering me with a blanket of fear.

Luckily the pain killers chose that moment to take effect and all I saw was the utter look of shock plastered onto his face before I was dragged down into the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Will try to have Chapter 2 updated by next Saturday latest. Depending how much revision and homework I end up needing to do. Please review. Thanks!<em>


End file.
